


I don't want to get up yet

by carmy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmy/pseuds/carmy
Summary: "I don't want to get up yet." one sentence prompt from tumblr!You and Jumin spend a nice morning together, too lazy to get out of bed.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	I don't want to get up yet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not joking when i say i've done Jumin's route 6 times this year already;; i really love this man. ty for the excuse to write something cute with him!! but please enjoy it!

"I don't want to get up yet."

Jumin frowned as he looked at you from where he stood in the closet. He was in the process of getting dressed, his suit pants already on and secured with a belt. He was currently working on doing the buttons of his pale blue dress-shirt.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"I feel fine," you replied with a smile.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Nope!"

Jumin looked vexed to say the least, "Then why don't you want to get up?"

"It's your day off," you whined, "I just want to be with you."

"We're going to the aquarium together today, are we not? It was your idea after all," he responded flatly, walking over to kneel at the bedside to be eye-level with you as you lie under the covers.

You couldn't help but giggle at his confused expression, "Well, yeah... but we don't have to go until later. It's still early!"

"I suppose you're right. We could rest longer if that is what you want," Jumin said with a defeated sigh, "but I'm already almost dressed."

It was a pet peeve of his not to wear day-clothes into bed.

You hummed in acknowledgment and sat up in bed to face your husband, the strap of the silk nightgown slipping from your shoulder slightly as you shifted. Jumin frowned, and at first resisted his urge to fix it, but it was only a few seconds later that he decided couldn't help it. He reached forward and slipped a finger under the strap of your gown, gingerly lifting it back to rest on your shoulder properly.

A slight smile graced his lips, satisfied with his work. This small act felt so loving, so caring. His attention to you was never-ending, and he always felt so happy in doing the most mundane things for you.

Leaning toward him, you cupped his face in your hands and kissed him gently. He never objected kisses. His lips were soft and warm against your own, and tasted vaguely of the coffee he had been sipping on earlier, which made it hard for you to stop.

"Okay, Jumin," you whispered as you reluctantly pulled away, "stand up for a second."

He looked at you inquisitively for a moment before doing as he was told, standing in front of you. You reached up and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, revealing the thin undershirt that he wore beneath his clothes. Once you slid out the last button, he shrugged the button-up off his shoulders and tossed it onto a chair nearby.

You raised yourself to your knees and placed your hands on his shoulders for a hug before asking, "Cuddle with me?"

Jumin stroked your hair for a moment before pulling away, undoing his belt and sliding his pants off. Now that he was back in his undershirt and briefs, he felt comfortable enough to join you. 

As he prepared to get back into the blankets, you grabbed the book that you two were currently reading together off of your nightstand. This week, it was the Great Gatsby.

You slid your legs under the comforter and sat in the pillows, motioning for Jumin to get in and lay his head in your lap. He very happily did so, lying down and resting between your legs while looking up at you. You let your fingers sift through his thick black hair and graze the soft skin of his neck and jawline, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

"Will you read to me this time, princess?" Jumin asked, reaching up to grab your wrist and bring it to his lips for a soft kiss on your knuckles.

"Yes," you respond, "it's my turn!"

"Good."

Taking the book into your hands, you rest them on Jumin's chest before you begin reading.

It was no more than 20 minutes before Jumin's breathing started to slow and you got tired of reading. He wasn't asleep just yet, but you could tell he was going to be very soon.

"Jumin," you whisper, garnering a quiet groan as he looked up at you, "we should probably get up before we end up sleeping all day."

"No," Jumin replied, closing his eyes again, "I don't want to get up yet."


End file.
